Fake Death
This page mentions heroes who seem to have been killed by an antagonist or force of nature, but in truth, are alive and well. This is the direct opposite of a Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy, but it's followed by a Heroic Revival. Sometimes, it's associated with The Power of Love, a Heroic Sacrifice, a Heroic Mourn or even a Tragic Mistake. Sometimes the hero isn't even physically hurt and is deliberately faking their own death. Examples Animation * Disney/Pixar ** Pluto: In the Disney cartoon The Moose Hunt, Mickey thinks he has shot and killed Pluto. Mickey, sobbing, cries out to Pluto, "Speak to me!" Pluto sits up and says, "Kiss me!" ** John Smith: 'He appears in the first scene of ''Pocahontas II, then doesn't get any more real screen time until very late. Justified in that he was presumed dead for most of the movie as a plot point, is revealed to be a cloaked figure in the middle of the film, and resumed an important role towards the end. * DreamWorks ** '''Metro Man: Metro Man explains to Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi that he faked his death in order to retire from his job and focus on something else in his life. * The Charmed Ones: Paige, Phoebe and Piper fake their own deaths, so they can live a normal life without magic. * Deckard Shaw: Dominic Toretto shoots Deckard twice in the chest and falls to the ground. God's Eye shows the aftermath of his "death", police officers recover the body and took him to the ambulance. The drivers reveal to be the retired crew members, Rico Santos and Tego Leo. When they begin to drive away, Deckard's mother is seen inside and revives Deckard who is confused on why his mother was here. Magdelene says that Dominic needs their help, his baby is captured by Cipher and he and his brother are the only ones who can save it. * Darkwing Duck: In the Darkwing Duck 2-part pilot episode, "Darkly Dawns the Duck", Gosalyn Waddlemeyer thought that her beloved hero, Darkwing Duck was killed in an explosion on top of Canard Tower during the confrontation with the evil Taurus Bulba. * Krusty the Clown: He fakes his own death by jumping out from his plane to commit suicide which upsetted all the Springfieldians including Bart Simpson. * Bugs Bunny: After Elmer Fudd fires at him, Bugs fakes an elaborate death scene and plays dead, leaving Elmer sobbing (despite the fact that killing Bugs was presumably his intention all along). Bugs then sneaks up behind the despairing Fudd, kicks him in his rear, shoves a cigar into his mouth, and tiptoes away, ballet-style. He later did the same thing in "Hare Ribbin". * Johnny 5: '''He fakes his death, by building a duplicate made of out of spare parts, so that Skroeder the head of Nova's security will think that he destroyed him. * '''Goku: He fakes his death by escaping from Planet Namek before it explodes in one of the Ginyu space pods and crash landing on a planet called Yardrat. * Gohan: He fakes his death after Majin Buu blasts him away and Supreme Kai manages to save Gohan by destroying the blast and having his body hide in a forest. * Steven Universe: He fakes his death by turning himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz in the episode, "I Am My Mom". * Gune saves Stith from a bomb Preed placed on her wrist, only for it to detonate and leave him wounded and he mutters "I'll just take a little nap", before collapsing. Later, just when the Drej are about to destroy the Titan, Gune arrives to the rescue. * Emmett "Doc" Brown: Emmett was shot by the Libyans while testing the Delorean Time Machine with Marty Mcfly after the Libyans crashed in a photo booth stand, Marty taught he is been killed and to his surprise, Doc is not dead, he was wearing a bulletproof vest meaning that he listened to him while Marty was in the past. * Twilight Sparkle: Twilight gets sucked into the tornado with the Storm King during the struggle for the Storm King's staff. Fortunately, after a brief mourning period from the ponies, Twilight comes back down no worse for wear. * Mike Corbett: He fakes his death by sacrificing the Red Quasar Saber to Leo before falling into a deep hole and being saved by the Magma Defender. * Michael Afton ''':Michael Afton faked his death by getting scooped and survived the fire. * '''Oscar Diggs: Oscar Diggs faked his death. Oscar did this by filling a hot-air balloon, with gold stolen from the Emerald City Treasure Vault. Oscar then flew the balloon over the Emerald City, where it was destroyed by Theodora. This was apart of Oscar's greatest trick, where he would fool the people of Oz (including the wicked witches Theodora and Evanora) into believing that he died, so he could be reincarnated as the Great & Powerful Oz, an immortal wizard with no human form. * Vibe (Arrowverse): He is seemingly killed during a failed attempt to stop Cicada, only to reappear moments later due to a timely rescue by XS. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes